Where Does This Leave Us?
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: What would happen when they saw each other next? She wasn't for sure but she hoped it wouldn't be too awkward.


**To the guest that left a review on A Ruinous Cupcake, have we spoken before? Lol cuz the way u talk makes it seem like we have. It was on ao3 wasn't it? If my assumptions are correct, then I hope you're doing well.:) Lol your review flattered me greatly. I suppose I'm glad that I'm worth counting on and that I didn't let u down.;P If you're referring to what I think you're referring to, well, I'm off all week from work so I just thought to myself 'U don't have anything better to do so y not transfer all of your fics on ao3 over to '. I wish let us reply to guests like ao3. Lol I mean that's another reason why I'm always chillin over there on ao3.**

 **Note: The following fic is based on the ao3 fic Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. Should you feel confused by any references made in the fic, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.:)**

* * *

She thought her body would've adjusted to no longer being under the rules of the Zoldyck Estate and allowed itself to rouse from unconsciousness at an hour that wasn't 5:30 in the morning but it seemed it would take longer than three years to kill such a habit. Canary decided against moving when she returned to the waking world, fighting to keep her countenance unchanged as she became aware of the hand around her waist and the tantalizing smell of cologne. There was a warmth against her, a warmth that she knew full well wasn't from a blanket.

Her heart rate suddenly picked up. Killua… There was a pang in her heart as she remembered how broken he'd looked last night. She never would've guessed that an almost kiss would come out of her trying to be there for her friend. Friend… Could she still call him that? In the past, she'd always pretend like she didn't notice his lingering looks, would always be quick to shoot down her suspicions that there was an unresolved tension between the two of them. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up. She resisted believing even for a second that he felt the same way. Hope was dangerous. Hope would prevent her from trying to move on.

But then Killua gave her a reason to stop pushing her hopefulness away. The opportunity to taste him outside of her dreams had been presented to her and god, had it been so tempting to seize it. She hadn't been able to trust herself, though. The risk of giving in, of letting him do whatever he pleased with her, had been too great. And anyway, should they have woken up the next morning in a tangle of one another's limbs, she had to take into consideration the possibility of Killua proceeding on through life while actively refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. The thought made Canary infinitely more relieved that she took the route of self-control. Sex, after all, would be far more difficult to address than an almost kiss.

Canary tried not to feel too much disappointment when Killua's hand disappeared from around her waist, heart skipping a beat when his hand found her cheek instead. Canary was on the verge of leaning into his gentle touch when Killua took his hand back, the bed shaking slightly as he removed himself from it. She heard the door open before it was closed a second later. The former apprentice butler finally opened her eyes, breathing a sigh as she left the bed.

The mother sighed once more as she entered her room. Kai wouldn't be awake for another three hours. Well, it was time to begin her usual morning routine. First was a shower.

She had only had a shower sex dream about Killua once, fervently hoping that no more were on their way. Her dream counterpart had been both surprised and embarrassed at the sight of the mischievously smirking man, reflexively bringing her arms up to cover her breasts, looking anywhere but at his face as she shyly inquired why he was in her shower of all places. She heard him chuckle, heart beating rapidly in her chest as he invaded her personal space, feeling hot in the face for reasons unrelated to the heat of the water. Her chin was suddenly lifted up, gulping as she stared into Killua's twinkling eyes.

"Why so shy, Canary?" Killua smirked.

Her lips parted to respond but no words left them. Killua didn't give her time to formulate a proper reply, instead roughly shoving her against the wall, blinking as it clicked in her mind that he was kissing her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, her mind fogging over and eyes sliding shut as she melted into his passionate kiss. He ended the kiss far too soon for her liking, Canary still in the middle of catching her breath when Killua suddenly turned her around, Canary letting out a gasp as he thrust into her. Sweat mixed with water as Killua continued ramming his pelvis into her anus.

Canary sighed, feeling as aroused as she did the morning she woke up from the dream. If she turned around and Killua was standing there, she wouldn't exactly feel disappointed. God, everything had been so much easier when it was just her and Kai.


End file.
